1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to point-of-sale display units and is specifically directed to a hanging point-of-sale display for displaying a plurality of like articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Point-of-sale display units are well known in the art. Many are adapted to be suspended from a hook at the end of an aisle or near a checkout counter in any of a variety of retail outlets. Typically, the display unit includes a header panel with a mounting hole in the header panel for receiving a hook from which the unit is suspended. In the prior art, the header panel is part of the package for the article. The consumer removes the header and package from the hook in order purchase the article contained therein.
There are several disadvantages to this type of point-of-sale display unit. In particular, each package must contain a separate header, requiring additional material and printing costs. Also, each package and integral header contains only the articles which the consumer purchases during a single transaction.
It is also known to provide clip strips, wherein an elongated piece of cardboard with various formed slots is adapted for receiving and holding a plurality of like articles which are removed from the strip at the point of sale. Typically, such strips are ideally suited for articles which have an integral clip or the like for attaching the article through the strip, such as decorative pins and the like.
Another disadvantage to the single header/package point-of-sale display unit is the requirement that the units be positioned in a "stacked" relationship on the hook, with only the front or forwardmost display unit being visible at any one time. In addition to minimizing the visual impact of the display, this often leads to the inability of stock clerks to determine at a glance the amount of stock left on the hook until after the last package has been removed.